Late Nights
by EricaValdez8893
Summary: All Astrid wanted to do was rock her child too sleep, and go back to bed. Obviously, that didn't happen. Modern! (Sorry 'bout the bad summary D:)


**Hey guys! EV here! So a few weeks back I was looking at reviews for my other HTTYD one shot. And FlyergirlAstrid suggested that I do some more one shots. So I decided to do a series. Yes, I know that I didn't make a wedding one yet. But, as the great Loki once said, "I do what I want."**

**So on with it! Twins! Get out here!**

**Ruffnut: Erica doesn't own HTTYD.**

**Tuffnut: Yea**

**Ruffnut: She probably never will either.**

**Tuffnut: Yea**

**Ruffnut: Stop saying 'yea' after everything I'm saying.**

**Tuffnut: Yea**

**Author-san: *Sigh* Well, on with the story! **

Astrid sighed to herself as the small child in her arms screamed loudly. As she had done for the past ten minutes.

She gazed at the rocking chair in the corner of the room and walked over to it quickly. The mother looked down at the child, Ashley, who had suddenly taken interest in her hair, giving it a good tug. Astrid cringed slightly in pain, maybe the child had gotten her strength after all.

The blond mother took a seat in the rather large, wooden rocking chair. The small girl looked up at Astrid with playful emerald eyes, a toothless smile on her face (See what I did there?). Astrid smiled back down at her.

She started to rock back and forth in the chair quietly humming nursery rhymes. Ashley let out a small yawn and rubbed her eyes gently. Astrid let out a happy sigh as Ashley started to finally close her eyes.

Quiet feet could be heard walking down the hallway. The door to Ashley's small room opened quietly. A brunette man poked his head through the opening of the door. "Is she asleep?" The man asked.

Astrid nodded slightly a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. She got up out of the chair and walked to the crib on the other side of the room. The blonde placed Ashley into the white crib softly.

She then turned around and faced the man. "So why are you awake, Hiccup? You're never awake at this time." Astrid spoke as she walked towards the tall male, raising a brow in the process. Hiccup shrugged and looked down at Astrid, seeing as how she was a good few inches shorter than him.

"I just wanted to see my girls," Hiccup commented. He brushed away a few loose strands of his wife's hair to better see her face. "Is that so bad?" A smile stretched across his face.

The blond woman rolled her eyes playfully, "No, I guess not." Hiccup turned and looked at the glow-in-the-dark stars plastered on the ceiling of the child's room. He spotted a couple starting to slowly peel off.

Hiccup looked back at Astrid, "Do you know where the double-sided tape is?" Astrid nodded slowly as she became a bit suspicious at what her husband was trying to do.

"Its downstairs in the pen drawer why-?" The blond was cut off as Hiccup dashed out of the room to get the tape. Leaving a dumbfounded Astrid. She looked back at the crib to make sure that Hiccups loud stomps hadn't woken up Ashley, thankfully they hadn't.

Astrid stared at Hiccup as he walked back into the room holding the tape. "What the heck do you need tape for?" Hiccup gestured to the peeling ceiling stars that their child adored. The woman nodded a look of understanding coming across her face. But confusion soon followed.

"How are you going to get up there? We gave the stool to the twins yesterday, and you're not tall enough." Hiccup looked at Astrid with a face. A face Astrid knew too well. Its the I-just-wanted-an-excuse-to-pick-you-up-and-show-how-small-you-are-face. Astrid sighed and watched as Hiccup bent down to allow her to get on his shoulders. With little effort the blond hopped on Hiccup and felt him stand up under her. Which resulted in him hitting her head on the ceiling with a loud BONK.

Astrid swatted his shoulder harshly, "Hey watch it!" Hiccup smiled nervously, "Hehe sorry." Astrid rolled her eyes and reached her hand down to get the tape. Hiccup placed it in her hand and Astrid pulled it back up.

Astrid took a bit of tape off the wheel and started to tape back the first star as she felt Hiccup begin to wobble under her. "Hey, Hic? You ok down there?" Astrid stared down at him as he nodded. "Yea, I'm fine."

"Well, ok then… Hey can you walk up a bit? I can't reach the second star." Hiccup walked forward as a deep chuckle left his lips. "What's so funny?" she asked. A small reply of 'nothing' was her answer.

Just as she finished the second star Hiccup collapsed from under her. Loud laughed were leaking out of him as he laid there on the floor. Astrid was angry, "Why did you do that?! We could've gotten hurt!"

A small meow resonated throughout the room and Astrid's head snapped to where it was coming from.

Their cat, Toothless, was rubbing his head up against Hiccup's very ticklish leg. Hiccup sat there not bothering to swat away the large cat as he laughed his head off. Astrid would've savored the moment.

If Ashley hadn't woken up and started crying that is.

Astrid turned and looked at her husband with a mad glint in her eye.

"Well Sh*t."


End file.
